


First time

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward but sexy, Feminization of character, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайлер неосторожно признается, что ему не понравилось, как Дилан отыграл секс-сцену в своем фильме "First time", и Дилан просит помочь с работой над ошибками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для моей любимой silverymouse!

– Тухло. Вы все тут тууууууухлые, – тянет Пози и, повернувшись, принимается бодать Дилана в живот. – Друг, а давай замутим рэпчик?  
  
Пози открывает рот, голова ритмично дергается, но звук пойти не успевает: Холланд смачно отвешивает ему шлепок свернутым в трубочку сценарием.  
  
– Не сложилось, – разводит руками Дилан. – Вот к чему привело уравнивание женщин в правах!  
  
– Я и до тебя дотянусь, – угрожает Холланд, но не двигается с места. Дилан знает, что она его немного опекает, и ему это нравится. Дилана завораживает и ее энергетика, и дозированная нежная властность.  
  
– Я, кстати, уполз, – хвастается Пози, повиснув на спинке кресла Дэниела.  
  
Дилану до сих пор странновато, что Колтона с ними теперь нет, зато есть Дэниел, и пусть тот отлично вписался – всем нужно привыкнуть.  
  
– Но я ведь совсем рядом, милый, – сладко говорит Кристалл и посылает Пози воздушный поцелуй.  
  
– Малышка, – Пози вытягивает губы трубочкой, закрывает глаза и тянется к Кристалл, пока Дэниел не отпихивает его назад.  
  
– А это идея, – Пози уворачивается от Дэниела, он вообще-то ловкий и здорово владеет своим телом, и вытаскивает пустую пивную бутылку. – Сыграем в правду или вызов?  
  
– Я был уверен, что ты закончил школу, – подает голос Тайлер и приподнимает лежащую на лице кепку – он прилетел только утром и весь день жалуется на недосып.  
  
– Вот с тебя и начнем, – Пози отпускает бесполезную бутылку. – Правда или вызов, мистер Хеклин?  
  
Тайлер зевает, чешет свежепроэпиллированную грудь и меняет положение тела. Теперь он плотно упирается ногами в ковер, корпус вперед, спина немного сгорблена, а руки свисают между колен.  
  
– Правду, Пози. Спроси меня, как я к тебе отношусь? – предлагает Тайлер, ухмыляясь.  
  
– Я и так знаю, что ты по мне скучал, мы же бро, – отмахивается Пози. – Сейчас, сейчас, чтобы бы такое… О! Дилан!  
  
– Что Дилан? – переспрашивает Тайлер, и Дилан напрягается. С Пози станется выкинуть какую-нибудь штуку.  
  
– «Первый раз», ты же смотрел? – импровизирует Пози.  
  
– Конечно, – соглашается Тайлер и бросает взгляд на Дилана. На лице у него дружеская улыбка, но Дилану все равно неловко.  
  
– Сейчас он спошлит, – предрекает Дэниел и поднимает бровь так, что лицо словно разрезается посередине, как будто его склеили, оттяпав половинки у двух разных человек.  
  
– Сцена секса, – оправдывает всеобщие ожидания Пози. – Как тебе? Встало? Дилан хорошо сыграл?  
  
– Я должен ответить, встало ли у меня на Дилана? – шутит Тайлер, и Кристалл откидывает голову назад, упираясь высоким хвостом в спинку дивана.  
  
– Вообще. Как она тебе?  
  
Интересно, если с Пози произойдет несчастный случай, Джефф сумеет безболезненно переписать сценарий? Дилан готов ему помочь. Дилан согласен впахивать без сна и отдыха.  
  
Тем временем пауза длится и длится, и Дилан чувствует чужое смущение, и оно не имеет ничего общего с хохмами про постель.  
  
– Нет, – голос Тайлера звучит тише, чем раньше. – Не встало. Я не увидел там Дэйва и Обри, там были Дилан и Бриттани, которые играли в Дэйва и Обри. Погружения не случилось.  
  
– Я запорол сцену? – слова вырываются раньше, чем Дилан успевает стиснуть зубы.  
  
– Нет, не совсем, – Тайлер поворачивается к нему, он отвечает, смотря в глаза. – Просто она слабовата. Ты можешь лучше. Ты же талантливый.  
  
В комнате становится тихо и неуютно. Дилану, в общем-то, плевать на остальных, ему хватает собственной гаммы эмоций. По Тайлеру видно, что он честен – и ему за это слегка стыдно. Тайлер в душе добряк и не любит никого расстраивать, если бы Пози не поймал его на удочку, оставил бы свое мнение при себе.  
  
А еще Дилана каждый раз режет от уверенности Тайлера, что вот он-то актер очень посредственный. О собственном только что сдохшем эго Дилан предпочитает не думать. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом: Дилан не только не смог своей секс-сценой возбудить парня, которого представляет в грязных фантазиях, но еще и как профессионал провалился. Отличный вечер. Лучше бы Холланд разрешила им с Пози прочитать рэп.  
  
– Я думал, ты будешь выше этого! – возмущается Пози. – Нельзя завидовать Дилану! Но если ты и прав, сейчас я покажу ему мастер-класс. Дээээээн?  
  
– Отъебись, – с подчеркнуто лондонским акцентом говорит Дэниел, но Пози можно хоть лампочками в ответ мигать. Он пытается залезть на Дэниела, тот, запутавшись в своих длинных, тонких, богомольих ногах спасается бегством, и вот они уже лежат на полу, Пози тычется губами Дэниелу в подбородок, а Кристалл, прищурившись смотрит на них обоих.  
  
– Эй, мальчики, веселье только на двоих или я могу присоединиться? – носок туфельки упирается в правую ягодицу Пози, каблук висит в воздухе, и Дилан невольно фокусируется на острой шпильке, застывшей в полудюйме от джинсы.  
  
– Я отправлю это Колтону, и он запретит тебе видеться с вашим ребенком, – говорит Холланд, сделав снимок на айфон.  
  
Дилан улыбается и вдруг перехватывает изучающий взгляд Тайлера. Тот встает, перешагивает возящихся на полу Пози с Дэниелом и садится на подлокотник дивана, рядом с Диланом.  
  
– Фильм неплохой, – начинает он, и Дилан машет руками.  
  
– Не надо, – просит он. – Я слажал, бывает. Оказывается, я не умею играть секс. Зажался.  
  
– С Холланд у тебя хорошо выходило, искренне, – Тайлер опять зевает – он действительно уставший и замотанный.  
  
– Все нормально, чувак, – Дилан хлопает его по бедру. – Ты сказал, как есть, я не умру из-за твоего мнения.  
  
– Это уж точно, – соглашается Тайлер. – Я здесь не авторитет.  
  
– Я не это имел в виду, – Дилан облизывает губы.  
  
Тайлер усмехается и ловит рукой шею Дилана, прижимает затылок к своей груди и начинает чесать ему голову костяшками свободной руки – как хулиган, отловивший ботаника. Дилан кричит и вырывается, Пози изображает из себя Бэтмена и клянется помочь Дилану, а Дэниел швыряет в Тайлера подушкой.  
Вечер идет своим чередом.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
– У тебя завтра много сцен? – Дилан подкарауливает Тайлера у раздевалки. От Хеклина несет потом и течет с него в три ручья. Он слегка задыхается, кожа на лице красная, полотенце на шее влажное и смятое.  
  
Это пиздец как эротично, но Дилан уже почти научился не реагировать. Так, дергает немного внутри, ну так он справляется.  
  
– Нет, я только в одной задействован. И тренировка, – Тайлер кивает в сторону зала. – Нужна помощь?  
  
Как хорошо, что они давно работают командой и частенько гоняют сложные куски друг с другом.  
  
– Да, – Дилан быстро кивает. – После восьми зайдешь?  
  
– Хорошо, – Тайлер снимает с шеи полотенце, промокает лицо и косится на душевую. – Только напомни?  
  
– Без проблем, – Дилан отступает в сторону, освобождая проход, и не смотрит, как Тайлер на ходу развязывает шнурок на шортах.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
– Я думал, речь пойдет о том, что мы снимаем сейчас, – осторожно говорит Тайлер, рассматривая выпрошенную Диланом камеру на треножнике.  
  
– Надо было уточнять, – он подкручивает штатив, выставляет нужный угол и проверяет фокус.  
  
– Тебя все-таки задели мои слова, – констатирует факт Тайлер, и Дилан оставляет камеру в покое.  
  
– Да, черт возьми, меня задели твои слова! Потому что я работал как проклятый над той сценой, и все равно она вышла никакой! Я вчера не поленился и пересмотрел. Ты прав. Там чертов Дилан и Бритт, которые даже друг друга не хотят.  
  
Тайлер чуть хмурится в ответ на его спич, и Дилан глубоко вдыхает.  
  
– Дело в недостатке опыта. Я знаю, причина в этом.  
  
– Разве? – спрашивает Тайлер, усаживаясь на комод с отпечатками в форме колец – кто-то забывает использовать подставки под чашки.  
  
– Да. Когда играешь какую-нибудь дикую хренотень, можно фантазировать и убедить зрителя, что вот так правильно. Как у тебя с оборотнями. А когда надо изобразить что-то, что было у всех… Сложно, чтобы тебе поверили. Восприятие другое идет, – Дилан снова возвращается к настройкам камеры – он пытается поставить ее так, чтобы она захватывала большую часть комнаты. – У меня было мало девчонок. Я слишком быстро и легко влюбляюсь, а влюбившись я становлюсь хреновым романтиком. Секс не успевает мне обломиться, я переключаюсь на кого-нибудь еще и все по новой.  
  
– Попробуй трахаться без чувств, – советует Тайлер, помогая распутывать провода.  
  
– Совсем без чувств никак, – Дилан закусывает губу и прищуривается, вспоминая, как работают ребята-операторы на площадке и чему его учил отец. – Все равно в живого человека член пихаешь, что-то да испытываешь.  
  
– Необязательно, – Тайлер придерживает камеру, пока Дилан возится со штативом. – Если не разговаривать и не смотреть в глаза, вполне себе иллюзия этакой… абстрактности происходящего. Плюс оргазм.  
  
– Какая же ты блядина, Хеклин! – укоризненно тянет Дилан и бьет тыльной стороной ладони по жестким кубикам пресса. – Ебарь.  
  
– Вот ебарь точно больше подходит, – Тайлер задевает предплечьем конструкцию и спешно придерживает камеру, чтобы та не свалилась. – Так что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
– Чтобы ты научил меня, как играть охваченного страстью парня, – Дилан смотрит на него упор. – Покажи мне класс, детка!  
  
Тайлер закатывает глаза, губы сжимаются кружочком, и сам он осуждающе мотает головой.  
  
– Я уж думал, мне придется изображать красотку Обри. А ты сам решил побыть девочкой.  
  
Дилана стопорит на этих словах, он вздрагивает и соображает, что никакого подтекста нет.  
  
– Да, я побуду девочкой. У меня где-то блеск валялся, могу губы намазать.  
  
– А шорты и топик у тебя тоже есть? – невинно спрашивает Тайлер и, не выдержав, ухмыляется.  
  
Дилан пинает его в голень, грозит кулаком и отстраняется от камеры. Лучше он уже не сделает. В объектив попадает тумбочка у кровати, сама кровать и дорожка до стола, где стоит ноутбук. Тайлер двигается взад-вперед, помогая установить точку, кидает на пол пару скомканных бумажек – за неимением иных вариантов, и все вроде как готово к съемке.  
  
– Так что, искать блеск? – Дилану становится нервно. Он действительно просил Тайлера помочь для прокачивания своих актерских навыков, но прямо сейчас все происходящее кажется хреновой идеей.  
  
– Я еще готов поверить, что тебе не дают, но уж целовать точно разрешают, – морщится Тайлер. – Сам жри эту дрянь, липко же!  
  
– Иногда бывает прикольные, – спорит Дилан. – Я сосался с одной, так у нее реально губы сладкие-сладкие были, вкусно.  
  
– Сосался? – повторяет Тайлер. – Завязывай общаться с Пози или используй нормальный язык.  
  
– Ох ну прости, – Дилан машет ему рукой, указывая на точку у тумбочки. – Давай, вали туда. Текст примерно знаешь?  
  
– Что-то там про то, как стоит подождать, – бубнит Тайлер. – Не знаю, когда я понял, что мне сейчас впервые дадут, я не собирался ждать. Твой Дэйв придурок.  
  
– Не у всех такая любовь к горизонтальным танцам, некоторым страшно. И Дэйв там просто пытается вести себя по-взрослому!  
  
– Я взрослый, – Тайлер указывает на себя большими пальцами. – И до сих пор никогда не запрещаю девчонке снять трусики, если она на это настроилась.  
  
– Вы с Пози оба озабоченные. Интересно это как-то связано с тем, что вы тезки, или с вашими волосатыми мордами?  
  
– Волосатость – признак мужественности, – смеется Тайлер, в подтверждение почесывая покрытую щетиной щеку. – Мы не озабоченные, нам просто нравится секс. Ладно, я понял, я застенчивый девственник, который пытается предстать перед подружкой в выгодном свете. Поехали.  
  
Дилан нажимает на кнопку записи, медлит мгновение, прикрывает глаза – и, подняв веки, становится Обри. Он движется по дорожке, от Тайлера к столику с ноутбуком, старается идти мягче и женственнее, как будто у него нет члена между ногами, а мягкая, скорее всего уже чуточку влажная вагина. Он девочка, которая привела домой парня. Девочка, которая собирается быть выебанной. Он – Обри.  
  
Дилан кладет пальцы на ноутбук, оборачивается на Тайлера, улыбается украдкой – взмах ресниц, дернувшийся уголок губ – и поднимает крышку. Он видит не собственные подрезанные под корень ногти, а аккуратные коготки Обри. Он представляет на своих пальцах пару колец и почти слышит, как на запястье звенит браслет с подвеской. Что-нибудь забавное – маленький серебряный крендель, купленный на Октобер-фесте. Дилан скользит пальцем по тачпаду, открывает файл и ставит музыку.  
  
– Нравится? – спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь. Дилан упирается ладонями в стол, чуть прогибается в спине и покачивается в такт музыке.  
  
– Очень.  
  
Голос у Тайлера совсем другой, ниже, мягче. Он взволнованный и капельку неуверенный. Первый раз, у них первый раз. Дилан чувствует, как Тайлер останавливается позади него, как его руки замирают в сотых долях дюйма от его бедер. Дилан ведет шеей, скользит взглядом по поцарапанному столу – девочка бы держалась так, опустив глаза. Тайлер замирает, дышит сзади, быстро и возбужденно, левая ладонь, осмелев, прикипает к талии, губы осторожно касаются шеи. Музыка играет, забивая тишину напевами, рот Тайлера открывается, влажно клеймит сухую кожу, и Дилан выдыхает. Он не двигается, не дергается, он просто стоит. Обри бы делала именно так, Обри не шлюшка, Обри из тех девочек, которые отдают инициативу.  
  
Руки разворачивают его. Дилан смотрит в лицо Тайлеру – _Дэйву_ – и встречает поцелуй. Он не лезет доминировать, его "Я" загнанно глубоко-глубоко, сейчас он профи, актер. Тайлер целует, порывисто и нежно, немного слишком, как подросток, он обводит руками бока и бедра, берет его за талию и подсаживает на стол. Ноутбук уезжает вглубь, Дилан чуть расставляет ноги – девочка бы расставила, девочке бы хотелось их раздвинуть, поддразнить видом – и Тайлер прижимается к нему. Музыка все еще играет, закольцованная на бесконечный повтор, Дилан убеждается, что они как раз ровно на второй точке, все идет идеально.  
  
– Может быть, нам не стоит торопиться? – фраза Тайлера виснет в воздухе. – Мы способны подождать. Мы не обязаны это делать.  
  
Дилан смотрит на него – Обри бы тоже немного задумалась, ей нужно время, чтобы услышать, понять, испугаться, что ее не хотят и просто ищут повод отказать.  
  
– Да, – выпаливает он. – Да! Мы не озабоченные подростки!  
  
– Да? – с глупым видом переспрашивает Тайлер, на его лице неоном мигает «хочу сорвать с тебя трусики и трахнуть». – Точно! Ты прав.  
  
Он отходит на несколько шагов назад, застывая на положенном месте – камере удастся захватить его лицо, и тело будет в полный рост.  
  
Дилан фонтанирует словами, распинаясь о предрассудках по поводу помешанных на сексе малолетках, Тайлер вторит ему, примерно соответствуя репликам Дэйва – Дилан уже не помнит их – и вдруг останавливается. Дилан знает этот момент. Сейчас Тайлер рванется к нему, и ему нужно будет запрыгнуть на него. Он сосредотачивается, не позволяя себе выходить из роли, слышит тихое «блядь, да пошло оно все», и вполне удачно оказывается на Тайлере. Он обвивает его бедра ногами, Тайлер придерживает его за задницу и валит на кровать. Дилан падает вниз, ноги инстинктивно расходятся в разные стороны, руки тянутся обнять за шею. Тайлер нависает сверху, он громко дышит, глаза горят жаждой секса, а рука уверенно скользит по выемке в плече, ложится на скулу и гладит большим пальцем его щеку.  
  
– Снято, – своим, нормальным голосом говорит Дилан, и Тайлер мгновенно меняется. Он смаргивает похоть, в нависающем над Диланом теле больше нет сладкой угрозы, это просто много фунтов мышц, кости, сухожилия и кожа.  
  
Тайлер слезает с кровати и дергает мочку уха.  
  
– Ну что, посмотрим, что вышло?  
  
– Посмотрим, – Дилан слезает следом, растирает шею, где Тайлер задел его щетиной, и, выключив запись, осторожно извлекает карту памяти. Он утаскивает ноутбук на кровать, вставляет туда носитель и открывает файл. Тайлер плюхается рядом.  
  
– Если когда-нибудь предложат сыграть женщину – соглашайся, – говорит он, пока программа «думает». – У тебя получится.  
  
– Офигенно подбодрил. Я тут, между прочим, пытаюсь научиться играть мужика, вдохновляясь твоим брутальным примером, – видео наконец отмирает и начинает воспроизводиться.  
  
Картинка, конечно, не идеальна – вот если бы камера двигалась за ними, чередовала общий план и фокус на лицо, на руки, на жесты – было бы круче. Но они не снимают кино, Дилану просто нужно взглянуть со стороны в чем разница между его Дэйвом и Дэйвом Тайлера.  
  
И разница действительно есть. Этот Дэйв действительно пиздецки хочет свою Обри. Хочет ее трогать как принцессу и лапать как пьяную девчонку в баре. Хочет разорвать ее топик и приласкать соски. Хочет стащить с нее шорты, раздвинуть ноги и вылизать ее, а потом трахнуть, взять, сделать своей девочкой. И пусть этот Дэйв тоже волнуется и сомневается, боится, что все его мечты сейчас пойдут лесом, его желания очевидны для любого.  
  
Впрочем, Обри с экрана так отзывается – Дилану почти больно смотреть на незнакомого себя, полного искушающего женского блядства – что их разговор действительно выглядит глупым, надуманным, неискренним. Как и было задумано по сценарию.  
  
– Наверное, им следовало сделать Бритт парнем, – усмехается Дилан. На экране все еще творится черте что. Он помнит лекции по языку тела, и ему не составляет труда заметить их фиксацию на друг друге. Как Дилан ежесекундно предлагает, _дразнит_ , а Тайлер обещает забрать.  
  
– Я в таком кадре ужасно тупо выглядел, – комментирует Дилан, не смотря на Тайлера. Камера фиксирует задницу «Дэйва», его колесом выгнувшуюся спину. – А я здесь наоборот, прижимался, демонстрировал, блин, прогиб. Надо было вот так сделать, круче гораздо.  
  
– Прогиб был красивый, – спорит Тайлер. – У нас разное телосложение, я бы вот…  
  
– Да не ври, – обрывает его Дилан. – Ты же не кряжистый, накачанный просто.  
  
– Ну так что? – видео заканчивается, Тайлер садится поудобнее. – Помогло?  
  
– Да, – Дилан кивает и чувствует, как у него начинают подрагивать пальцы.  
  
Нужно попробовать. Момент подходящий. Если что, он просто обернет все в шутку. Дилан сгребает ноутбук, тащит его на прежнее место на столе и включает музыку. Он глубоко вздыхает, зная, что Тайлеру видно, как нервно дергаются его плечи, крутит шеей градусов на шестьдесят и спрашивает:  
  
– Тебе нравится?  
  
– Очень, – отзывается Тайлер, хрипло и резко, не изображая больше закомплексованного девственника.  
  
Дилан поворачивается к нему сам, решив оставить девчачьи штучки на потом, но тут же меняет свое мнение. Девчачьи штучки заводят его и позволяют сделать все чуточку проще. Как будто это не совсем Дилан лезет в штаны своему другу. Это другой парень, немного извращенец, тот, который иногда по ночам пропихивает в свою задницу скользкие пальцы и стонет чужое, _мужское_ имя. Этот парень гораздо ближе к девочке, чем сам Дилан, и пусть на сцене будет именно он.  
  
Тайлер целует его, удерживая лицо в руках, он не торопится, наоборот, все размеренно и основательно, никакой суеты. Дилан лениво скребет пальцами его плечи и, захваченный мыслью, поднимает веки.  
  
– В мои глаза ты тоже смотреть не собираешься? – спрашивает он, увернувшись от нового поцелуя.  
  
Это не решающий фактор, Дилан согласится и на одноразовый секс без обязательств. Просто расставляет заранее акценты.  
  
Тайлер щурится, у него на лице это милое выражение – застуканный за воровством со стола щенок, застенчивый парень, будто не сознающий силу своего очарования – ведет пальцами по обнажившейся полоске кожи на животе Дилана и отвечает:  
  
– Нет. Я хочу видеть, какими они станут, когда ты будешь подо мной кончать.  
  
Образ девочки Обри трескается на куски, ссыпается острыми осколками под ноги. Дилан беспомощно разевает рот, оставаясь наедине с Тайлером, тет-а-тет, без выдуманных персонажей, все по-честному, и сглатывает набежавшую слюну, так и не найдя нужных слов.  
  
– Да ты шутишь, – выдавливает он, наблюдая, как пальцы неторопливо расстегивают ремень на его джинсах. – Я думал, тебя бесит даже то, что я постоянно вишу на тебе перед камерами. И уж никак…  
  
– Бесит, – кивает Тайлер, справляясь с молнией и без церемоний стягивая вниз джинсы вместе с трусами. – Раздразнишь и свалишь, еще бы не бесило. Вьешься вокруг, и никак не дашь четкого сигнала. Потому что у тебя, Дилан, то «выеби меня», то «я вообще невинный мальчик и не думаю о гей-сексе».  
  
– Я думаю! – возражает Дилан, указывая на свой покачивающийся член, неукротимо поднимающийся вверх. – Я… Блин, правильный сигнал «выеби меня», так окей?  
  
– Не знаю, – Тайлер разглядывает розовую головку. – Это не для твоего нового проекта, о котором я не в курсе?  
  
– Для него, – Дилан быстро-быстро кивает. – Мой новый проект называется «как наконец наладить свою личную жизнь и получить секс на постоянной основе», но давай обсудим это попозже. Ты меня сначала трахни, а через пару лет я придумаю, как ненавязчиво предложить тебе встречаться.  
  
– Ладно, – Тайлер наклоняется, ладонь обхватывает член, шершаво задевая бархатистую кожу, а губы утыкаются куда-то к уху Дилана. – Не можешь, значит, трахаться без чувств.  
  
– Неа, – Дилан выворачивается, тащит Тайлера к себе – хватит притворяться, он парень, он вполне уверен в себе – и почти грызет ему плечо.  
  
– Ты камеру вырубил? – спрашивает Тайлер, относя Дилана на кровать. – Не дай бог она сейчас на резервную карту нас пишет.  
  
– Мы проверим. Потом, блин, – Дилан задыхается, возясь с чужими штанами и цепляясь за норовящую остаться на теле футболку.  
  
– Не егози, – Тайлер раздевается, ругается, путаясь в узкой горловине, и Дилан лижет его живот, трется щекой о теплую кожу.  
  
– Черт, зачем тебе все удалили? – расстраивается Дилан, ощущая под пальцами неестественную гладкость.  
  
– Зато тебе все оставили, – Тайлер переворачивается на спину, позволяя Дилану забраться сверху, и тискает его голую задницу.  
  
– Ну что, – Дилан склоняется над ним и пальцами оттягивает нижнюю губу Тайлера. – Постесняемся и обойдемся руками и ртом, или ты готов быть мужиком и устроить мне первый раз по-настоящему?  
  
– Что тебе играть завтра? – спрашивает Тайлер.  
  
– Без особых нагрузок, – Дилан ловит суть вопроса и отвечает как есть.  
  
– Кондом и смазка? – голос у Тайлера становится непривычно деловым, если бы глаза не полыхали хуже дерековских, Дилан бы насторожился.  
  
– Найду, – обещает Дилан.  
  
– Тогда «первый раз», – Тайлер надавливает подушечкой пальца на дырку Дилана. – Первый же?  
  
– В компании – несомненно, – Дилан перевешивается через него, роется под подушкой и вытаскивает тюбик со смазкой. Початый. Ну и плевать.  
  
Презерватив Тайлер добывает сам – Дилана царапает знание, что тот носит их в карманах, на всякий случай. Привычка имеет под собой основание? Вот уж точно ебарь.  
  
Он помогает Тайлеру раздеться до конца, избавляется от своей одежды и переползает вниз, пихая будущего любовника в бок.  
  
– Хочешь кого-нибудь изображу? – предлагает Дилан, когда Тайлер ложится сверху, горячий, тяжелый и уютный. – Ну там… грязные разговорчики или насилуемую девицу?  
  
– Изобрази мне Дилана, который хочет, чтобы ему вставили, – лениво просит Тайлер, почти фырча ему в шею и лапая за голое бедро.  
  
– Дилан хочет, – соглашается тот. – Дилан много думал о члене в своей заднице. Дилан представлял, как однажды один его партнер по съемкам напивается и путает его трейлер со своим, а обнаружив там невинного и такого симпатичного Дилана с отличной попкой, снимает с него пижаму и трахает, несмотря на сопротивление. И Дилану очень даже в кайф, но он продолжает ныть и ругаться, а потом кончает, а потом…  
  
Тайлер смеется, и Дилан ему вторит – ровно до той поры, пока пальцы не принимаются размазывать по его дырке смазку.  
  
– Как часто Дилан себя растягивает? Его партнер по съемкам может быть грубым или Дилану требуется нежное отношение? – голос у Тайлера такой бархатный, что Дилану приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы ответить на вопрос.  
  
– Дилан делал это вчера. Думаю, можно попробовать грубым, – обещает он, оставив на завтра размышления на тему «я не только би, я еще и мазохист». – Так ты еще и жестокий в койке?  
  
– Я всякий, – утешает Тайлер. – Сегодня ты слишком подставлялся, я тебя потом буду нежить, но сначала выебу и успокоюсь.  
  
– Валяй, – Дилан кивает. – Я всегда смогу объясниться с Джеффом, если ты перестараешься. Уж ему-то знакомо все это.  
  
– Не надо про Джеффа, – просит Тайлер, раскатывая по члену резинку. Он наносит смазку, много, много смазки, поверх презерватива и снова вокруг дырки и внутрь, и приставляет головку между ягодиц. – Окей? Ничего, что я не пьяный?  
  
– Сойдет, – выгибается Дилан и раздвигает ноги. Он расслабляет мышцы, и Тайлер скользит в него, входит медленно, по полдюйма, заставляя забыть о воздухе. Это больно и страшно, Дилан терпит, стараясь не сорваться в жалобные стоны и хныканье, и застывает, когда Тайлер погружается до конца.  
  
– Теперь я натурально девочка, – шипит Дилан, загнанно дыша. – Блять.  
  
– Сейчас привыкнешь, – Тайлер ласкает его виски, невесомо целует зажмуренные глаза и вдруг осторожно ведет бедрами. Дилан вскрикивает от волны боли и чувствует, как послевкусием идет нотка странного удовольствия. Тайлер повторяет движение, он жестко, настойчиво целует его губы, раздвигая их языком, снова слегка толкается внутрь, и Дилан ловит где-то под пупком наливающееся тепло. Между ягодиц становится жарко, там все полыхает, член дрожит, ноги слабеют, и теперь уже Дилан целует Тайлера, провоцируя осторожные, короткие рывки.  
  
– Ох боже! – Дилан мечется, пытается упереться пятками в кровать, член елозит по преступно гладкому животу Тайлера – по нежной, чувствительной коже, и все вместе начинает соответствовать первому разу. Неловко, но незабываемо. Дилан вроде как и стесняется, и не верит, и боится, что будет дальше – но тело уже обвыклось, приспособилось и действует само, без участия мозга. Тайлер вдруг приподнимается, вжимает ладони в покрывало и начинает трахать всерьез, рассудив, что Дилан выдержит.  
  
Это до сих пор больновато, припорошено красным маревом и нытьем не готовых к такому мышц, но Дилан чувствует, как принимается пульсировать его дырка вокруг таранящего ее члена, как головка Тайлера задевает его простату – смена угла действительно отличная идея.  
  
Удовольствие накатывает быстрыми, мощными волнами. Дилан бы рад его оттянуть, показать, какой он классный любовник, вот только не в этот раз – ему хватает жадно всматривающегося в его лицо Тайлера, чтобы позорно кончить, забиться в оргазме, улавливая отголоски чужого. Ну, Тайлер тоже не супермен, они квиты.  
  
– Ты это подстроил или удачная импровизация? – спрашивает Тайлер чуть попозже, когда Дилан, морщась от дискомфорта в заднице, его обнимает.  
  
– Не люблю играть по сценарию, ты же знаешь, – Дилан зевает ему в плечо и, широко раззявив пасть, надавливает зубами на кожу. Тайлер не дергается, и Дилан перестает имитировать укус. – Я мастер импровизации.  
  
– Я надеюсь, я единственный, на ком ты собираешься оттачивать свои умения, – Тайлер смотрит в потолок.  
  
– Пози тоже неплохо справляется, – поддевает Дилан и косится на Тайлера.  
  
Тот ухмыляется и вдруг говорит:  
  
– Я все еще чувствую себя уставшим, – он подносит палец к губам Дилана, и тот снова целует этот палец, как когда-то на лодке.  
  
– Так давай ляжем спать, – немного перефразирует Дилан и действительно собирается немного подремать. Тайлер скручивается вокруг него, Дилан закрывает глаза и где-то на периферии сознания отлавливает навязчивую мелодию, которую продолжает проигрывать его ноутбук.  
  
Впервые с момента окончания съемок она начинает ему нравится.


End file.
